el programa favorito de Bella
by Joss Bonelly Cullen
Summary: Summary: one-shot Edward y la familia Cullen-vampiros- encontraron a una niña llamada Isabella, y la han cuidado, ¿que pasaría si esta en la casa con Emmet y Bella decide ver un programa que le traiga problemas a Emmet?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: one-shot Edward y la familia Cullen-vampiros- encontraron a una niña llamada Isabella, y la han cuidado, ¿que pasaría si esta en la casa con Emmet y Bella decide ver un programa que le traiga problemas a Emmet? **

**EMMET POV.**

Estaba con Bella-que apenas tenia 5 años, estábamos viendo que ver, los dos estábamos aburridos, como ha crecido aun recuerdo cuando Edward la encontró en la puerta de nuestra casa si yo no hubiera negado a Esme que habrá la puerta tal vez yo seria el que mas le gustara a Bella, lo que trato de decir es que desde que empezó a hablar y a caminar ella solo ha querido a estar con Edward al igual que Edward con Bella se me hace que cuando Bella crezca solo tengo una teoría en mi mente- y lo bueno que Edward no esta aquí – ellos terminarían como pareja pero estoy seguro que Edward me contraería porque…bueno para hacerlo mas fácil es muy sobreprotector con Bella, siempre la consiente y nunca la regaña pero aun así pienso que serán pareja recuerdo cuando Bella cuando tenia 4 años le había dado un beso a Edward en los labios solo porque Esme y Carlise lo hace y…bueno en parte fue mi culpa porque le había dicho el porque se dan los besos.

Bella estaba cambiándole a la tele hasta que se topo con cartoon network estaban en comerciales

-Bella, te gusta cartoon network?.-le pregunte

-no solo me guta la serie de las chicas supe podeosas y ota

-ahh..

estuve sumido en mis pensamientos por un buen rato hasta que oí algo en la tele.

-_hoy presentamos cuando Gohan era un bebe_

Gohan no se porque se me hace conocido ese nombre haber de donde lo eh oído antes bueno mejor me quito la intriga y sigo escuchando

-_y recuerdas la ocasión en que yayirobe le pidió disculpas "lo siento yo…yo la verdad te tengo un gran respeto por favor déjame ayudarte en lo que sea"_

también esa voz y ese nombre se me hace muy conocido

bueno empecé a oír unas risas en la tele hasta que uno de ellos el niño rompió el vaso.

_-Gohan no rompas el vaso debes controlar el poder así como lo estoy haciendo yo.-_pero al momento en que el agarro el vaso se le rompió

ok, eso era muy gracioso pero aun se me hace muy conocido todo.

_-ai,creo que me fallo debo tener mas cuidado.-_se oyó un ruido de que se rompió otra cosa mas grande y después se oyeron mas ruidos y parece que la casa se fue patas abajo

-_ahhhhh YA NO AGUANTO MAS. NO ME INTERESA SI ESTO ES PARA PELEAR CON CELL O NO, PERO POR LO MENOS DEJEN DE SER SUPERSAIYAJIN CUANDO ESTEN COMIENDO AUNQUE TENGAMOS MUCHO DINERO EN CASA NO ALCANSARIA SON UNOS DESTRUCTORES SE SUPONE QUE HOY TENDRIAMOS LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE GOHAN AHORA EN DONDE DEMONIOS VAMOS A COMER_

_-una fiesta de cumpleaños.-_pregunto el que se supone que es el hombre de la casa si se comporta como un niño

-_pero mama hoy no es mi cumpleaños_

_-si eso ya lo se.-le grito_

_-pero pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir cuando permaneciste en la habitación del tiempo entrenando muy duro cumpliste 11 años _

_-ah_

_-el cumpleaños es una fecha muy importante por eso quería festejarlo el día de hoy_

la mujer que estaba en la tele se dirigió hacia la puerta

-_que estas esperando Goku vete de una vez_

Goku…Goku…GOKU ahhh ya me acorde es el programa de Dragon ball z hace mucho que ya no lo veo, ahh que buenos tiempos aquellos, si y ahora estoy sentado con Bella una niña de 5 años que esta viendo ese programa para niños…siiii…ESPERA, BELLA UNA NIÑA EN CRECIMIENTO ESTA VIENDO ESE PROGRAMA QUE DESEGURO QUE SI EDWARD SE ENTERA ME VA A MATAR.

-jajaja.-empezó a reír Bella

-Bella por que te ríes?

Estaban pasando comerciales

-es que la muje le dijo a Goku que salera a bucar un pez pala la cena y la muje le dijo a Gohan que se pusera a estudiar y entoces Goku le dijo que se poga a estudiar y todos se pusieron muy sopendidos poque Goku nuca se compota asi.-dijo volviendo a reír

-espera Bella…como sabes que nunca fue así

ella se sorprendió pero no me respondió

-no lo habrás visto antes

ella asintió

-sip, la pimea vez que lo vi fue cuado tu etabas jugado con el wii y me déjate sola, y no tenia nada que ver hata que enconte ete pogama y me guto mucho

hay no no solo la deje ver ese programa sino también tengo la culpa de que me gustara

-e mas me parece impesonante que se lo voy a enseñar a Edward

-NO NO NO NO LE DIGAS NADA A EDDIE NO DIGAS NADA

-poque tiene algo de malo

hay no como decirle a una niña de cinco años que su programa favorito no lo puede ver debido a que su….niñero vampiro se enfadaría con su otro niñero-yo-al que terminaría matándolo

-bueno ahoita quio segui vendo

y puso la tele y yo no le pude decir que no, pero no se que opinara Edward al respecto

_rato después_

seguíamos viendo el programa ya merito se iba a acabar cuando alguien abrió la puerta

-hola ya llegamos.-era la voz chillona de Alice, o no por favor que ya se acabe por favor que ya se acabe

ellos estaban en la entrada

fui corriendo

-hola familia, como están, bien hay que bueno, oigan están seguros de que se alimentaron bien porque sus ojos siguen oscuros yo creo que si porque no mejor se van a seguir casando hasta que estén completamente llenos si?.-dijo abriendo la puerta

-Emmet no estamos de juegos es mas aparte de cazar me escabullí y fui de compras y le compre un bonito vestido a Bella y se lo quiero probar.-dijo Alice

-Alice sabes que Ella no va a querer probárselo

-bueno Edward eso es tu culpa, por haberle enseñado lo que son los jeans

-quería que se pusiera cómoda.-se defendió

-bueno de todos modos iré

todos se fueron hacia la sala peor les impedida el camino

-OIGAN OIGAN PORQUE NO MEJOR VAMOS AFUERA AL AIRE FRESCO PORQUE NO MEJOR SE VAN A PASEAR O DE VACACIONES SI

-Edward, Edward, Edward.-grito Bella corriendo

-que pasa Bella.-le dijo tendiéndole los brazos y abrazándola

-quieo enseñate algo ven.-le dijo jalándolo de la mano

era mi perdición total

-mira.-dijo Bella desde la sala

-EMMET MCCARTY CULLEN VEN ACA.-grito Edward obviamente enfurecido

me va a quemar en pedacitos

-hermanito, Eddie

-PORQUE DIABLOS LE MOSTRASTE ESTA SERIE A BELLA ESTA EN CRECIMIENTO Y DEJA DE USAR ESE ESTUPIDO APODO

-en mi defensa hermano cuando empezó a verla yo estaba distraído

-QUE, QUIERE DECIR QUE ELLA TIENE TIEMPO DE VERLO

-en mi defensa apenas me entere

-EMMET MCCARTY CULLEN TE VOY A MATAR Y LUEGO TE VOY A REVIVIR PARA MATARYE OTRA VEZ

-Edward puedes ver el final conmigo.-dijo mostrando sus ojitos de chocolate a los que Edward no puede resistirse

-bueno

toda la familia nos sentamos a ver el final-por petición de Bella-.

_-Gohan muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños_

_-felicidades!_

_-muchas gracias_

_-te tengo una sorpresa te traje muchos regalos.-dijo su abuelo_

_-ay cuantos regalos muchas gracias abuelito que esplendido_

_-ahora Gohan sopla las velas del pastel para empezar con el festejo_

_-vamos Gohan_

_-y antes de apagar las velas pide un deseo_

_Gohan soplo muy despacio bueno eso pareció ya que todo se fue de patas arriba el pastel y todos se embarraron_

_-Gohan se ve que aun no has podido controlar tus poderes verdad hijo.-dijo su padre_

_-jijijiji.-dijo Gohan y atrás se encontraba su madre_

_-Gohan_

_-ay mama lo siento muchísimo_

_hubo un silencio, y todos creyeron que lo iba a regañar_

_-no hay porque sorprendernos eres un digno hijo de Goku_

_dijo mirando a Goku y este se sonrojo_

_todos se empezaron a reír y las escenas se vieron que tomaban muchas fotos_

_uno en donde Gohan y Goku estaban comiendo fideos, y otros como los de Milk y su padre riendo ante la escena _

_narrador: Goku y Milk protegen a su hijo Gohan, que esta creciendo como cualquier niño, Gohan sabia muy bien que sus padres le brindaban todo su amor pero será posible que Gohan y Goku puedan mantener vivos esos recuerdos, faltan seis días para el torneo de cell_

luego se pusieron los créditos, bueno me preparo para mi muerte y luego que me revivan para después rematarme

-Emmet, solo esta vez te lo perdono esta serie no es tan mala después de todo es muy bonito

-Edward tiene razón no importa si es una niña, te enseña muchos valores como ahorita.-dijo Alice

-solo si una cosa.-dijo Edward cargando a Bella-dormida-.-si te atreves a enseñarle lo que es Naruto estas muerto

después se fue a acostar a Bella y yo me sentí salvado.


	2. LEAN POR FAVOR

hola! solo kiero decirles y avisarles a los q estan leyendo el fic. que tengo un nuevo blog, en el blog!, actualizare primero acabare los fics. primero asi q los que prefieren esperar a que los vaya a publicar en fanfiction, ok no hay problema, les aviso apenas llevo los primeros capitulos, pero en ese blog actualizare antes q fanfiction mis razones pues son personales no las puedo decir.

el link es: esther - twilight fanfics. blogspot .mx/ (va junto)

si prefieren buscarlo por medio de google pongan: esther Twilight fanfics

asi que ustedes eligen no estoy diciendo que dejare fanfiction, al contrario no piensa dejarla, pero les aviso q en cuanto mi blog tnga ya los cap. q deje en fanfiction, los seguire primero en el blog, spro q me entiendan, son razones personales por las cuales lo hago

saludos y spro q entiendan

esther mendosa xoxoxoxo


End file.
